La Entrevista
by Lucas N Kane
Summary: Una entrevista laboral y una reunión de trabajo. Diversos desperfectos eléctricos que causan caída de tensión en la ciudad. Un encuentro casual de dos desconocidos. Eventos extraños que parecen asegurar un encuentro entre dos universos opuestos.


**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de la autora Stephanie Meyer, yo los utilizo sin fines de lucro. La trama es mía, se prohíbe su copia total y parcial.

* * *

><p><strong>La entrevista<strong>

—Bueno, después de mucho tiempo, tengo mi primer entrevista de trabajo. Debo verme bien.— exclamó Jacob mientras terminaba de vestirse.

Tan solo 10 minutos después, salió de su casa con dirección a la oficina donde tenía su entrevista laboral. Estaba ansioso, ya que él era un joven humilde que no conseguía trabajo, debido a que vivía en un bosque alejado de la ciudad.

Cuando Jacob llegó a la oficina dónde tenía su entrevista, se acercó a la recepción y consultó al primer agente que vio.

—Disculpe caballero, estoy buscando a una señora llamada Isabella Swan.

Justo en ese momento pasó caminando Bella, vestida con una delicada camisa blanca acompañada de una pollera muy elegante, que hacía juego con un par de zapatos delicados que llevaba puestos. Casi simultáneamente, intercambiaron una mirada muy profunda.

—Esa chica que acabas de ver pasar, es Isabella; pero no te hagas ilusiones con ella, es la hija del gerente de la empresa. Proviene de una familia millonaria y reconocida en la ciudad de Forks y está comprometida con un tal Edward Cullen.

—Gracias señor— agradeció devolviendo la mirada — De todas formas solo quiero conseguir el trabajo, no vengo a buscar otra cosa. Hasta luego.

En ese momento, un extraño bajón de tensión hizo que las luces dejaran de funcionar.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?—. Dijo Jacob sorprendido.

—Últimamente en la ciudad, hubo una extraña serie de desperfectos con la electricidad que está dejando sin luz a gran parte de la misma—. Explicó el empleado de la oficina.

_"No puede ser, una vez que consigo una entrevista en un lugar de ésta magnitud comienzan a aparecer desperfectos eléctricos"_. Pensó Black.

**...**

Diez minutos más tarde, la luz comenzaba a volver en todo el edificio.

—Perfecto, iré hacia la oficina de la señorita Isabella.

—Muy bien muchacho. Su oficina queda caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar al fondo donde hay una escalera, subes por la misma y la segunda puerta que veas es la del despacho de la señora Swan.

Jacob comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina de Bella.

_"Que mirada tan sensual y que belleza tan delicada la de Isabella, sino estuviera comprometida… __Me encantaría tomar unas copas con ella" _Pensó mientras subía las escaleras.

Cuando éste llegó a la puerta de la oficina de Swan, tomó un respiro y tocó la puerta.

—Adelante—. Se escuchó desde el interior de la oficina una voz dulce y cálida.

Bella notó que era el muchacho que había cruzado en la entrada y rápidamente se metió al baño.

—Toma asiento, ya estoy contigo.

_"Debo verme linda, éste joven no es común, es muy atractivo. Se ve muy servicial y atento" _Pensó Bella mientras delineaba sus ojos. Cuando ella volvió, Black le dijo:

—Disculpé, me llamo Jacob Black, leí el anuncio en el periódico que solicitaban personal para la oficina.

—Mucho gusto Jacob—. Dijo la mujer estrechando su mano y agitándola con mucho gusto.

—Perdona, hace calor aquí—. Exclamó Bella. —¿Deseas un vaso de agua?

—No gracias—. Dijo Jacob tímido.

—Cuéntame Jake, que te trae por aquí—. Desprendió el primer botón de su camisa de manera sensual.

—Bueno, yo vengo por el anuncio del periódico como le dije antes.

—Vamos Jake, puedes decirme Bella, basta de tanto protocolo—. Le sonrío.

—Bueno, gracias.

Bella se levantó y comenzó a caminar por su oficina.

—Y dime, ¿Haz trabajado en una empresa así alguna vez?

—Realmente no, pero puedo aprender rápidamente.

—Muy bien Jake, lo que la empresa busca es un asistente para mi, es decir, una especie de secretario, que pueda llevar las estadísticas de las ventas que realizamos y que trabajé en conjunto conmigo. ¿Haz hecho un trabajo parecido alguna vez?

—Realmente no, pero puedo aprender rápidamente—. Replicó nuevamente.

—Bien, veamos—. Se queda pensativa por unos largos segundos. —También habrá otro tipos de trabajos que podremos asignarte según tu desempeño, ¿Podrás cumplir algunas peticiones que yo haga?

—Intentaré hacerlo Isabella—. Exclamó Jake algo desilusionado.

—Vamos Jake, ¿Qué pasa?, no es un trabajo difícil. Además puedes ascender si lo haces bien.

En ese momento se cortó la luz.

—¡Volvió a irse la luz!—. Exclamó Jacob asombrado.

—Si, no importa… —. Dijo Bella. —Hoy tendrás tu primer práctica laboral, ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto Isabella.

—Primero debes relajarte un poco, ¡Estás muy tenso! disfruta el momento.

Pensamientos pervertidos, invadieron la mente de Jacob al escuchar las palabras de la chica que parecía un tanto sexual con su tono de voz tan seductor.

—Comencemos con tu práctica de trabajo. Acércate hacia mí, te voy a mostrar una cosa.

En ese momento Bella bajó su corpiño y desprendió otro botón de su camisa.

—Bien, ya estoy a tu lado Bella.

Entonces Bella se acercó y provocó un roce de sus pezones contra el cuerpo de Jacob. Tenía los pezones duros, por lo que el joven los sintió contra uno de sus brazos. La respiración de Bella se aceleró más de lo normal.

—Bella estás respirando más fuerte que antes, ¿Te sientes bien?—. Preguntó Black, esperando una respuesta subida de tono de la joven empresaria.

—Creo que tengo un poco de fiebre—. Exclamó. _"Cuando te acerques voy a traerte hacia mí"_. Dijo hacia su interior con una sonrisa pervertida.

—¿Quieres tomar asiento mejor?—. Preguntó Jake mientras acercaba sus manos al cuerpo de Bella intentando tocarla, para luego decir que había sido sin intención ya que no veía nada.

—Si por favor. Ayúdame a sentarme en la silla.

Jacob se acercó y apoyó una de sus manos en un seno de la chica. Notó que el pezón estaba muy duro.

_"Como te chuparía los pezones pequeña pervertida" _Pensó Black ya con su pene algo erecto.

Bella logró sentarse y casi instantáneamente, comenzó a tocar el pantalón de Black donde se encontraba su pene.

—¡Oohh!, pero que sorpresa, parece que alguien está motivado—. dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

Jacob se sonrojó.

— Tú no te quedas atrás Bella. No creo que el calor de tu cuerpo y la velocidad de tu respiración, hayan aumentado porque tengas fiebre—. Exclamó con una sonrisa pervertida.

La joven se acercó a su oído izquierdo del muchacho y comenzó a susurrar. —Bésame Jake—. Mientras acariciaba salvajemente su pene erecto.

Black no dudó en hacerlo y cumplió su pedido.

—Espera—. Dijo Bella, mientras comenzó a recostarse sobre su escritorio. —Jake, ahora quiero que vengas a mi lado, recuéstate.

Bella retiró la remera del muchacho y Jacob también hizo lo propio desprendiendo la camisa de su encargada de turno. Comenzó por besar su cuello lentamente al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus pezones.

— ¡Ay! Jake, esto es hermoso—. Su respiración empezó a acelerarse más que antes.

Lentamente el joven inició una bajada por su cuello hasta llegar a sus senos en los que frenó para lamerlos.

— Ahh… si, Jake.

El joven terminó por desprender el corpiño de Bella y acariciar fuertemente sus senos. Luego de esto, con su mano izquierda levantó en el aire la pierna derecha de Swan, con su mano derecha corrió su bombacha y comenzó por tocar los labios de su vagina.

— ¿Te gusta esto Bella?... ¿Crees que pueda obtener el empleo?

— Ya lo veremos… Aaahh—. gimió vergonzosamente. —Pero por lo pronto no pares de tocarme—. Su vagina comenzaba a lubricar.

Jacob dibujó círculos con su dedo mayor en los pliegues de Bella.

— Ay, me estoy mojando. Espera un segundo, quiero ponerme cómoda—. Bella quitó lo que quedaba de su ropa.

— Sácate la ropa Jake.

Cuando terminaron de desvestirse Bella se arrodilló frente a Black y pasó su lengua por el glande del joven. En ese momento Jake agarró de la nuca a la empresaria e inició un movimiento uniforme de adelante hacia atrás.

— Aaahh, siento como tu pene comienza a agrandarse dentro de mi boca. ¡Que rico!

— Aahh—. Gemía Jacob de placer.

Justo en ese momento se encienden las luces. Jacob era un espectador de lujo de una escena protagonizada por su pene en su plenitud y una empresaria millonaria sujetando con fuerza su miembro y succionándolo. Cuando se miraron ambos se sonrojaron.

— Acabemos con esto—. Dijo Bella con voz de guerrera. — Acuéstate en el escritorio.

La chica se recostó sobre el joven cuando dijo.

— Quiero que me hagas sexo oral, yo lo haré al mismo tiempo.

La guerra de lenguas dio inició. Bella sujetaba con fuerza el miembro de Jake y lo metía y sacaba de su boca, mientras que éste último lamía con entusiasmo el clítoris de la joven.

— Quiero tus dedos dentro de mí. — Gritó excitada Bella Swan.

— Aaahh… si, por favor no pares Jacob Black.

— Si, Bella… aahh. — Dijo gimiendo.

Bella derramó sus fluidos sobre los dedos de Jake.

— Aaahh, Jake… espera, hazlo más despacio. ¡Yo te masturbaré hasta que eyacules!.

El joven no paraba de gemir, la chica sabía lo que hacía. Black eyaculó y derramando algunas gotas de su semen en una mano de Bella.

— Uff, que caliente que está tu esperma Black—. Guiñó un ojo y saboreó su mano. — No había notado tus pectorales, son muy sexys. Ven aquí Jake —. Bella se arrodilló en su escritorio y apoyó sus manos sobre la madera imitando la posición de un perro.

— Vamos Black, te quiero sentir bien adentro.

Casi sin perder un segundo Jacob se acercó, agarró su pene con fuerza, y lo apoyó sobre la vagina de Bella introduciéndolo poco a poco.

— Prepárate para la embestida Swan.

— ¡Ay! que duro que tienes el pene. Que rico que es, ¡aaahh… Diosssss!—. La joven no paraba de gemir.

— Bella, un momento. Nos van a oír desde acá arriba.

— Tonto, estamos en el último piso.

En ese momento se escuchan algunos pasos cada vez más fuertes acercándose a la puerta del despacho de Bella. Black corrió hacia la puerta y Bella intentó calmar su excitación.

Tocaron la puerta.

— Si, ¿Quién es? — Preguntó la chica molesta por cortar su clímax.

— Mi amor soy yo. — Se escuchó la voz de Cullen.

Bella se puso pálida y trató de disimular sin abrir la puerta.

— Hola Ed, ya estoy por salir de la oficina. Me retiro antes hoy. Pero estoy en una reunión con una de las empleadas—. Guiñó un ojo a Jacob.

_"Esta chica es terrible" _Pensó Black.

— Espérame en el auto por favor.

— Bueno. Estaré abajo esperando por ti.

— Perfecto en 20 minutos bajo—. _"Con la boca llena de semen" _Pensó sonriendo.

— Listo Jake, continuemos. Pero tiene que ser rápido. Cullen me espera abajo.

— Muy bien—. Dijo el muchacho.

Ésta vez Jacob se acostó en el escritorio y Bella se subió arriba del joven.

— Eres pervertido Black, ¿Quieres que salté arriba tuyo?

— Si madame, por eso estoy en ésta posición—. Dijo con voz caballerosa.

Bella subió arriba de Black y comenzó a saltar al mismo tiempo que Jacob empujaba con fuerza a la empresaria hacia arriba y abajo.

— Aaahh, si Bella, más rápido.

Swan disfrutaba saltando mientras estimulaba sus pezones presionándolos.

— Aahh… si, estás muy mojada Bella, me encanta—. Mientras empezaba a tocar uno de sus senos.

—Estoy muy excitada, Dios… ah, ah. La oficina se llenaba de gemidos muy sexuales y Swan llegó a su orgasmo por segunda vez.

— Aaahh, no puedo más—. Exclamó Jake, agarró a Bella y la acostó en el escritorio.

— ¿Qué planeas Jake?

— Terminaré con esto—. Masturbó con fuerza su pene y eyaculó en los senos de Swan. Jacob gemía de tanto placer. Bella no resistió la tentación, y probó un poco del semen del joven.

— Aaahh, que caliente que está.

— Empieza a gustarme el trabajo, ¿sabes? — Afirmó Black.

— Bueno, Jake—. Dijo mientras limpiaba el semen de su cuerpo. — Estás capacitado para éste trabajo, ya que pudiste cumplir con lo que te pedí, aunque debo admitir que necesito tener otra entrevista contigo—. Mordió su labio inferior de manera sensual.

— De acuerdo. ¡Está comenzando a gustarme el trabajo!

— Perfecto, te llamaré por la noche para concretar la próxima entrevista Jake.

— Estaré esperando tu llamado Bella, ¡Hasta pronto!—. Guiñó su ojo izquierdo.

— Hasta luego Jake, hasta la próxima reunión—. Dijo con voz picarona.


End file.
